Up Here Down There
by Trolls And One Piece Fanmaker
Summary: This story does contain graphic depictions of self harm. If your someone who is triggered by these kind of subjects. Then I suggest you leave this story
1. The Death Of A Legendary Troll

This story does contain graphic depictions of self harm. If your someone who is triggered by these kind of subjects. Then I suggest you leave this story

Branch felt safe with chef finally being gone, after what she toke from him. All those years ago, but he is still traumatized from what happened. But he knows that he needs to move on from what happened 20 years ago. When he was laying on his bed pondering about his past. He was remembering about everything he has been thru.

10 years ago Branch (15 years old)

Branch was gathering stuff for his bunker on a sunny cloudy day. When he was done collecting. Decided to lay on his bed. He then looked to his left and saw a picture of his grandma. That's when he realized, it was the 10 year anniversary of his grandmas death. He then toke the picture of his grandma, on a table. Got a candle, a rose, and the cupcakes that his grandma always made for him. And started talking.

Grandma, said Branch. I'm very sorry for what I did, I was on that high tree when you were killed. I should have been watching. I just wish I would never singed in the first place. I'm so sorry grandma. I really am, said branch tearfully. Just please please PLEAASSSE! Watch over me, with mom and dad. Happy anniversary.

When he was having one of the days when he gets very anxious, depressed, and lonely. The only thing he feels like to get rid of the pain is start cutting himself. He grabbed a small blade he found in his kitchen. He went to his bathroom and just started cutting deep into his skin. His wrists split open to reveal nothing but the insides of his arms. And split skin, and dripping blood pouring out of him. He then started saying to himself. This is what you did, you piece of shit. This what you have made yourself. He then stopped, and saw that his arms were split open with blood running down from his skin into the sink with bloody water. He started crying when he realized what he did, is not only effecting him, but also his soul. He saw that his arms were split open so badly. That he needed to stitch his arms, so they can heal, but he knows that those cuts will never fade.

Back to the present

Branch felt awful on what he did to himself. But he needs to accept that his beloved grandmother is gone. And that he needs to know that he has friends, and a new family cares for him. After thinking that he then heard screaming outside. He ran straight out of his pod. And saw that all the trolls were running around panicking. He rushed to the one troll that he helped thru out the years, Aspen. He asked him. Aspen what's happening. Aspen then replied. We hear a voice that sounds threatening we don't know who. Well Well Well, said a familiar sinister female voice. When the creature came into view. It was no other than. CHEF, yelled Branch. Everyone just panicked and ran for their lives. When chef tried grabbing a troll, some other Bergens came, and tried stopping her. But she was a strong bergen so she pushed everyone bergen who tried getting in her way. Branch come on we have to get to safety, yelled Poppy. Branch then nodded, and started running towards his friends. Wow, still he looks pointless and useless. Just like all those years ago on who I toke. After hearing what Branch heard her say. He then got extremely aggressive, and said angrily. You take that back. Branch stop, just let it go, said a random troll. She can say what she wants, now let's go, said another troll holding his arm trying to convince him to move. Branch elbowed the troll out of the way before yelling in a threatening voice. NO ONE GETS AWAYS WITH DISRESPECTING GRANDMA ROSIEFPUFF ! Stop, yelled Aspen. Yea that's, what I said, said chef. A stupid old women, who was nothing but a old hag. And you couldn't even save her, and look what happened to you, chef said talking directly at Branch. Branches eyes started shaking uncontrollably. Branch then started walking towards her slowly. And shouting, that's enough. Satin then yelled, Branch please come back just run. BRANNNNCCHH, every single troll yelled. Your Wrong, there is nothing wrong what that women did for me and for my friends. But I wouldn't Expect A heartless bitch like you to know that, said Branch having flashbacks of everything single happy memory he and his grandma did, and him watching her die right in front of him. Huh huh, chef chuckled. Well that troll was worth devouring, said chef. And that troll had no purpose to live lon. SHE DID, yelled Branch cutting her off. It's all true, all of you trolls are what make bergens happy, and your Own Stupid, worthless grandma was worth dying. MY GRANDMA WAS THE ONE OF THE BEST TROLLS THAT EVER EXISTED, YOU HEAR ME, yelled Branch. He then had a flashback of her pushing him off the tree Branch, then back to the present. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE WOMEN WHO SAAVVED MY LIIFEE, Branch yell about to attack her. JUST LEAVE IT ALREADY BRANCH, all the trolls yelled at him. THIS IS FOR MY GRANDMA, DON'T YOU FORGET. When Branch was about to hit chef, chef easily launched him into a tree really hard. Chef then said. How pathetic, a grandma that her grandson couldn't save, and a grandson who has lived alone for 20 years. Branch please, Aspen muttered. But tripped on a log and cut his skin. And since I see one of your friends who you toke care of for all these years, said chef about to kill Aspen. I guess I'll just have to take him from you. Branch then widened his eyes, and yelled. PLEASE DON'T. ASPEN, yelled chef was about to stab Aspen. He yelled and crawled back, and shut his eyes ready to die. Just when he thought he was about to die. He saw with his own eyes, was Branch. He was right in front of him with a huge knife that went thru his stomach, and pierced his heart, and he couldn't move. Every single troll watched in shock, and disbelief. The Snack Pack, poppy, Aspen, and king peppy we're frozen on what they just saw. All Branch could do was stand there, until Chef pulled the knife out of his stomach. And branch collapsed in Aspen's arms. OH NOOOOOOOO!, Aspen yelled in alarm, and held Branch in his arms. King Peppy just whispered slowly. B B Br-Branch. Branch, oh my god, Aspen said in a high pitched voice. Don't worry Branch, we'll get you some help, your going to be ok, it will be fine, helps on the wa. Aspen was cut off by Branch. A A A-Assspppeenn, Branch muttered slowly. It's to late for me, I gave up myself to you, because your one of the most important trolls to me. I want you to hear my final words.

The Snack Pack, and everyone else were far beyond pissed, apparently chef brung some other Bergen's to try to eat or kill them. So then the war Of Trolls Vs Bergen's Began. Bridget, King Gristle, and every other good bergen came to help.

Back to Aspen And Branch

Things were just getting worse. Branch then spoke. Whe whe-wheenn you were little. I I I had to take care of you, because I was a troll you deeply cared for. And because of that, you made my life a little easier and happier. You see, I had anything to live for at all back then. Because of my grandmas death, her death is the reason why I went grey. I I I see that my colors are starting to fade, Branch Murtered. Branch continued saying. All these years livening alone with no friends, no family, and no one to help me. I felt like there's no need for my existence. So I attempted Suicide. But none of them succeeded. So I guess this is my time to get away from this Awful earth. And for me as a god awful troll to to leave. NO PLEASE BRANCH, YOUR NOT DYING, yelled Aspen tearfully. I'm sorry Aspen, but I have to. The only regret I have is not being a normal troll, and for not being with all of you. But I don't want you or any other troll to go thru what I went thru. So Poppy, tsk tsk Branch cackling. Satin, Chenille, Smidge, Cooper, Bigge, Guy Diamond, Suki, fuzzbert, everyone. And finally You Aspen. Even though I was totally worthless, and just a waste. I just w a waann to say, Branch studded. Thank All Of You For Loving Me. Aspen felt tears coming from his eyes. He just can't Except that his special beloved friend is going to die. Branch, Aspen Studded. Then Branch Started Falling out of his arms. Aspen just stared in shock on what is happening in front of Him. Then flashbacks of Branch Falling from the tree with his grandma being taken, screaming her name. And then turning grey were happening. And the last flashbacks are him having fun with Aspen when he was a little, while Branch was five years older than Aspen, and just the awful things Branch Did to people his whole life. When finally he hit the ground, Aspen couldn't speak. All he did was make small choking noises. He just stared at his now dead friend. But as he can see, Branch died with smile that says thank you everyone. After sitting their for 20 seconds, Aspen muttered. B B-Branch. He saw all of Branches blood on his hands. BRAAANNNNNNNCCCCCHHHH!, Aspen yelled. He sat their for about a minute, before the rest of the trolls looked in shock in what they saw right in front of them. No, this isn't real, Satin said in disbelief. Chenille then said tears coming out of her eyes. Branch why. After staring at the dead troll, King peppy finally Burst into tears, while every single troll cried out. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BRANNNNNNNNNCCCCCCHHHHHH! Every single troll yelled In sadness. Some trolls falling to their knees. Guy Dimond had tears streaming down his face down to his chin and hitting the ground. Poppy was lifeless, she couldn't believe what's right in front of her. King Peppy then had a vision of Branch Being Born, and his mom Sonya holding him in her arms for the first time, then Woods And Sonya gave Branch to peppy to swoon on how cute Branch looked. After that vision, everyone yelled, BRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After 10 more seconds of grieving. Every single troll then, stood for 5 seconds. And then one troll finally ran towards chef, yelling in rage. YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTCCCHHH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. Then every troll then started charging at Chef, and the bad bergen's .

King peppy came up to Aspen, and said. Aspen, please get up he's gone. No Nooo NOOOOO, please don't take him away, he's all we had, yelled Aspen. After the war was over, and everyone checked if chef was killed for good. They finally were relieved that the war between Trolls Vs Bergen's Was Over. But what they toke from them, was far beyond then what all the trolls lost in their lifetime.

Branches Funeral

The funeral was held in a big garden full of flowers, grass, and a hill. The Gravestone Said Branch Alyssa Woods. And on his grave was his leafy vest, a rose, and picture of his grandma.

Guy Dimond said to Peppy. King Peppy, we can't thank you enough. King Peppy Looked at Branches Grave one last time, before he said in his head. Branch, I'm so sorry for not getting the help you needed. We should have done something when Rosiepuff was taken from you. But all we can do is carry on your will. It's the best we can do. Your the only troll that protected our race. And we want to respect you for that.

Moxie Dewdrop was with Harper, Harper didn't want to go to Branches funeral. Please Harper don't cry, Moxie tried convincing Harper. I can't, we lost someone so special, and important, cried Harper. But look, Branch saved all of us, if it wasn't for him. We wouldn't be here, he saved all our lives, Moxie said. Yea, but we couldn't save his, Harper cried even harder. Just think how bad Poppy is feeling, said Harper. Moxie then placed her hands on Harper's shoulders. Look Harper, said Moxie. I know we lost Branch, but he wouldn't want us to be like this. He would want us to keep living. And to keep being a troll, Moxie told Harper. Yea, Harper cried. But you don't know how much he meant even to me. He taught me how to be confident, how to prepare for anything, and what to do when your in a situation. He meant a lot to MEEE!, cried Harper. I know I Know, whispered Moxie. She started having tears fall from her eyes to her chin as well. Moxie then looked at the clock in her pod, and realized the funeral was over. Harper, the funeral is over. Even though we still didn't go. We still are respecting him when we're talking about him. Branch would want both of us to keep doing what we love. Moxie then hugged Harper tightly. And Moxie whispered. I'm sorry Branch. Well Miss Your So Much. Rest In Peace With Your Family.


	2. Hi Branch

Hey Woods, Sonya, your son is coming says a troll. Sonya starts to form tears. She was devastated that her son was killed after being alone for 20 years, while Woods says. Wow it's been a while since I have seen the kid, hope he gets here soon.

THAT MEANS HE'S DEAD, yelled Sonya. Did you want your son to die early? He had friends, he had a girlfriend. Then all of a sudden a half blue and green skin troll started forming, and every single troll looked at who it is. It was the survivalist troll, Branch. BRAAAAANNNNCH, Sonya screamed at her son. Branch then looked to his right and saw a very beautiful blue skinned troll with long peach hair run towards him. M- Mu-Mom, branch stuttered. Oh my god, Branch I missed you so so much, Sonya said while crying. Sonya then saw her sons skin grey, and him looking at the floor. Sonya started crying harder while hugging Branch. Branch were so so so sorry, we wanted to be their and help you. we should have helped you, Sonya yelled while she cried in her sons chest.

I'm mostly sorry for what happened to grandma, Branch said in a very low voice still staring at the ground. I let that Bergen take her and I blamed myself for my whole lifetime for it. And I blame myself for all your guys deaths. Oh sweetie, it's not your fault, we wanted to protect you. You were the only last living troll with our blood.

Just then. Woods then walked over to her wife and son. Hey kid, woods said. Branch then frowned at his father. Come I want you to see your father, said Sonya trying to introduce him to woods. Peppy is my father, said Branch. Look kid I know your mad at us for leaving you, but we had no choice. I'm your father whether you like it or not. Then came the troll that he wanted to see the most, his beloved grandma, Roisepuff. She mentally cried when she saw her grandson. She ran over to him and gave each other very big hugs and kisses. Oh god Branch, Rosiepuff said mentally. She also saw branches grey skin, and cried. I'm sorry sorry darling. I'm very sorry grandma, it let you die, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!, yelled Branch crying. I couldn't live anymore, I had no purpose. I still hate myself, I couldn't protect anyone, why should I even be here. Both his parents and grandma were shocked, and heart broken. Look what those monsters did, they took away my grandsons innocence, thought Rosiepuff. No please don't say that branch, we wanted to have a kid, you are most special troll ever, Rosiepuff said to him. But I let you die, I blamed myself for all those 20 years, all the guilty ness with the deaths of all of you was all my fault, said Branch. Rosiepuff then followed her grandson to a kitchen, then turned her head towards his parents. Woods, Sonya, said Roisepuff. We need to help him, come with us, Rosiepuff said calmly.

Kitchen

Branch was sitting on a chair with his head down. Just thinking about Poppy, and his friends. In the meantime Rosiepuff, and his parents were talking in another room. Branch then looked around the kitchen and tried to find something to eat. The former survivalist looked in the fridge, and found some apples, and chicken. He then sliced some apple, and then cooked some chicken. That's when his parents and grandma were secretly watching him cook without any expressions.

Yeah something is terribly wrong said Sonya worried. While Branch was eating, he then said out loud in a calm way. "sigh" Poppy, my friends, peppy, everyone. I hope your ok. I'm very sorry I left you guys. I really didn't want to go. It's just..., I wanted my family back, Branch said with a little emotion. He then grabbed a letter that you can actually can send to earth. He then wrote out loud.

Dear Poppy, Asphen and my friends.

Poppy I just hope your ok down their with you, biggie, cooper, smidge, Satin and Chenille, guy, and suki and fuzz. I just want to say I'm very sorry. My personality all those years ago was just the most awful feeling anyone could feel. I didn't want to get involved with you, because I didn't want anything happening to you guys. I was the only one that could protect all you guys. I didn't want any of you end up like me. But a friend I always trusted was Aspen. He was the most nicest dude I've meet in my life. He was going to get killed by chef when I protected him with me being a human shield. I sacrificed my life for you. I said in your arms, that I had hardly anything to live for at all back then, and how asked this women named Narla, I asked do you think I deserved to be born. And all she said was you'll find out more in life. Those words are very hard to say at just the age of 6, 3 months after my grandma was taken. I told you Narla was neglectful, but no matter what. She was like a second mother to me. If you ever meet her. Tell her thank you loving me. It would mean a lot to me. And thank you aspen for loving me as well. But I smiled when I was killed. And I just couldn't see you crying in agony after I fell face first onto the rough green grass. Every single troll their, every single friend that cried for me. I just want to say please take good care of them.

Love, Branch

After Branch was done writing his letter. He then put it in a small envelope. And had the angel bird send it down to earth, awaiting for every troll to know he is ok.

After a minute of sending the letter. The grey troll sat their at the cliff of a beautiful mountain. Sitting at cliffs is where he goes to think. His parents were just 10 feet away from their son watching at the beautiful scenery. And then he sung for the first time in 3 hours after he arrived.

I been ignoring this big lump in my throat

I shouldn't be crying, tears were for the weak

The days I'm stronger, know what, so I say

That's something missing

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror

Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me

And I just wanna scream

What now? I just can't figure it out

What now? I guess I'll just wait it out

What now? Ohhhh what now?

I found the one he changed my life

But was it me that changed

And he just happened to come at the right time

I'm supposed to be in love

But I'm not mugging

Whatever it is, it feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror

Whatever it is, it's just sitting there laughing at me

And I just wanna scream

What now? I just can't figure it out

What now? I guess I'll just wait it out

What now? Please tell me

What now?

There's no one to call cause I'm just playing games with them all

The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone

'Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions

I cant even get the emotions to come out

Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout

What now? I just can't figure it out

What now? I guess I'll just wait it out

What now? Somebody tell me

What now?

I don't know where to go

I don't know what to feel

I don't know how to cry

I don't know ow ow why

I don't know where to go

I don't know what to feel

I don't know how to cry

I don't know ow ow why

I don't know where to go

I don't know what to feel

I don't know how to cry

I don't know ow ow why

So what now?

After finishing his song he then started walking back to where his parents were. His parents and grandma were amazed and proud of how special their son was at singing. He definitely has the voice of an angel, and the special troll with the powerful voice.

NEXT CHAPTER

Poppy?

Phffffff... finally that chapter is done. So now I am still going to continue the story the next chapter will back down earth about how every troll is dealing and grieving after Branches death. Tell me in the comments what you want the next chapter to be like. Until next when I come I want some good ideas.

PEACE✌ ️🕊


End file.
